The present invention relates generally to data transmission systems such as satellite communication systems, and more particularly, to a satellite-based broadband two-way Internet access system for providing Internet access and services to consumers. The present invention also relates to Internet communications systems and methods that provide low and high bandwidth request and broadcast satellite links and that use request history and user profiles to provide requested and related information or data to requesting users.
The assignee of the present invention manufactures and deploys communication satellites for providing global communication services. The assignee of the present invention also operates a data services business, which is a global information delivery company that provides multimedia (video, data and voice) data distribution and Internet access and services to its customers. This data services business delivers multimedia data to business enterprises and provides Internet access and services for business enterprises and Internet Service Providers (ISPs).
Currently, the data services business provides access to US-based Internet content to more than 130 ISPs in over 32 countries, distributes high-speed data over private corporate VSAT-based (very small aperture terminal) networks, and offers business television services by way of satellite to corporations for the delivery of teleconferences, distance learning and training, and special events. However, there is a need for the delivery of broadband services to consumers which is driven by the growth of the Internet.
It is believed that much of the demand for services and connectivity will go unanswered by current terrestrial technologies, including cable modems and digital subscriber lines (DSL), whose infrastructures will fail to reach significant portions of the world population in the near term. It would be advantageous to have a satellite-based broadband two-way Internet access and delivery system for use by consumers (end users) that offers advantages over terrestrial systems including point-to-multipoint broadcasting capability, with geographic ubiquity and high capacity, and which is provided to consumers at a relatively low cost.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for an improved satellite-based broadband two-way Internet access system for providing Internet access and services to consumers.
The Internet is a collection of independent computer networks that communicate with each other using standard communication protocols. By using such standard protocols, any user on any network can access any server on any other network on the Internet, subject to security considerations.
Entry into the Internet is typically furnished by internet service providers that operate networks that connect with each other at network access points. A typical network includes communication links and routers. A router includes tables that correlate addresses with destination information. Routing protocols are used to keep the information in the routing tables up to date to ensure that the information tables contain accurate information. Information is transmitted between network access points in the form of individual data packets. Each packet contains an embedded source and destination address to which the packet is routed across the networks.
Conventional Internet routing of information and data has been achieved by way of terrestrial interconnections using land-based electrical connections or land-based wireless connections. Data transfer speed is typically limited by the speed of the router or modem that a user employs. The vast majority of current users have relatively low speed modems that are used for routing information, although integrated services digital network (ISDN) and digital subscriber line (DSL) connections are now available that improve upon the data transfer speed. Corporate entities typically implement frame relay, T1 or T3 connections to provide fast or high volume interconnectivity.
In order to improve upon the ability to deliver large amounts of information to a large number of users, the assignee of the present invention and its affiliates have developed a satellite-based data delivery system that integrates with the Internet to deliver high speed information and data delivery services. This system is generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,594 issued Mar. 14, 2000, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
The system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,594 allows users to request information from a source connected to the Internet and receive the requested information by way of a satellite communications link. The system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,594 also provides point-to-multipoint interconnectivity that allows multiple users to request information from a source connected to the Internet and to receive the requested information substantially simultaneously by way of the satellite communications link which is used to broadcast the data to the requesting users.
Conventional Internet routing of requests for information has been achieved by transmitting the requests by way of land-based electrical and/or wireless connections to the source of the information. While the requests for the information are relatively small in size, they still take up available bandwidth and help to clog the Internet.
It would be an improvement to have a system and method that allows for routing of requests and transmission of the requested information by way of a satellite communications link. It would also be an improvement to have a system and method that allows for routing of requests by way of a low bandwidth communication path and transmission of the requested information by way of a high bandwidth communication path used by a satellite communications link. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide for an Internet communications system and methods that provide low and high bandwidth request and broadcast satellite links.
Furthermore, in the past, requests for information have generally been processed in a manner that delivers only the specifically requested information. Heretofore, no known Internet-based system or method has provided the ability to deliver both the specifically requested information and also related information. It is therefore another objective of the present invention to provide for Internet communications systems and methods that has the ability to automatically deliver both requested and related information to users.